Lovers Mayhem
by TimeKillingRere
Summary: Inuyasha tells Kagome that he loves her but she dies in a mysterious car crash. He then hunts her down only to find out the disturbing truth that CHAPTER 5
1. Old Love, New start

**This is my first Fic so plz go easy on the criticism.  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of this. cept for the school…that's mine.  
Chapter 1: Old Love New Start  
Part:1  
**  
"Wait up!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed her bag and ran. "Your lucky I don't  
leave your ass," replied Sango. They were on their way to school, Shekana   
High. "I doubt you will ever leave me," Kagome panted as she slowed to a walk  
beside her. "So how are things between you and Koga going?" Sango asked teasing  
Kagome. "Oh that is really sick," she snaped, "don't even get me started on  
him. You know he has a crush on Kikiyo."  
"Yeah, yeah."

"It's about damn time you got here." a familiar voice wailed.  
"If I knew we would have had to hear this every morning," Kagome started   
whispering to Sango, "I would have never said hi.

**Flashback  
**  
_It is the sixth grade and Kagome and Sango, who have known each other since day  
1, were sitting at lunch minding their own business when a boy that they had   
not seen before came in and sat down. Kagome eyeing the guys and happened to  
spot this silver-blue haired boy who she thought was so cute. Sango was egging  
her on to go and speak to him so she decided to walk over and say hi.  
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Listen Inuyasha, we've told you before you don't have to walk with us every  
damn morning," replied Sango. "I know," Inuyasha started dumbfoundly,"---I just  
have nothing better to do in the morning- that's all." He got up from where he  
was sitting and joined the two walking. They only had to walk a block to the  
corner and a block from there to the school. Sango lived across from Kagome,   
and she lived beside Inuyasha.

They had just gotten up to the school when Naraku came walking towards them. "  
Oh my god, we can't even get inside and he is already coming to us probably   
with an insult." Naraku was the most popular guy at school. If popular by  
definition is asshole with legs.

"Hello Kagome, losers. I was wondering if you would like to join me at lunch   
today?" Naraku smirked. "You mean all of us?" Inuyasha asked with shock.  
"No you imbecile, just Kagome here." Inuyasha started to launch himself towards  
him and attack him but he decided to save it for later because an administrator  
happened to be walking by.

"Thanks but no thanks, I would rather eat by people than arrogant bastards."  
Kagome answered. She then headed for the schools main building for the bell had  
rang. Inuyasha and Sango followed. Sango let out a sharp yelp and after that  
followed the sound of a loud slap. "Morning Miroku," Kagome and Inuyasha  
sighed.  
"We better get to class," Inuyasha said holding the door open for everyone  
except Miroku. "Thanks for the help friend " he whined opening the door for   
himself. The four headed to their separate classes and began another normal day…  
so far.  
--------------------------------------------------Part   
2-------------------------------------------------  
"That Inuyasha," Kagome thought. She was staring off into space in the middle  
of Pre-Cal thinking about Inuyasha. She couldn't help but love him.  
This year as Jr.'s she planed to make him love her. Or at least try. What she  
didn't know, though, was that he already did. The other was just holding him  
back.

"The answer is….Kagome?" the teacher asked.  
"-what? Oh I'm sorry."  
Everyone around her let out a quiet laugh. She turned a light red, slightly  
embarrassed. She soon got started on the work the teacher had assigned.

Inuyasha was drawing something in his notebook; a picture from a dream he had  
been having for three nights straight.

Dream  
He is sitting in his room when all of a sudden it just vanishes. Everything  
around him gone. But then she, Kagome comes into view. He tries his hardest to  
run to her but when he reaches her she is gone. He is left alone in a sort of,  
pergatory one might say. Then after what seems to be hours but only a few  
minutes have passed, he wakes up.

What he was drawing was a picture of him sitting alone with his head down in   
the vast emptiness. He wished he could know the meaning of the dream, but he  
would soon come to realize its purpose. It was a warning of some sort but he  
did not know what kind of warning.

He then turned his thoughts to Kagome. The most beautiful girl he had ever  
seen. He had thought about asking her out, but he always chickened out when it  
came time to. But now he had made up his mind. Today was the day he would tell  
her how he felt about her.

He started to write her a note:  
Dear Kagome,  
I need to talk to you soon. Please meet me at the park right after school. I  
have to tell you something of extreme importance.

Inuyasha

He would gave it to her at lunch, they had a serving of sushi today, and they  
would meet at the park so he could tell her himself how he felt.

**Inu: I just love Cliffies….not!  
Me: so its my first one…leave me alone  
Inu: don't make me tell mama.  
Don't go to hard on the Flames-which I do allow. R&R.**


	2. Long Drives Start

**Inu: you're making another one after 1 response. Jeez ur desperate.**

**Me: I can write your ass out of this story just as easily as I wrote you in**

**Inu: Okay...ur still desperate**

**Okay Chapterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Twooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Chapter 2: Long drive's start.**

When she received the note she had gotten butterflies in her stomach. She thought the note contained Inuyashas true feelings but was disappointed to find it just a request to meet him somewhere; he often asked her to meet her there for other reasons. But then she became interested in the part where he said: I need to talk to you about something of extreme importance. She didn't know why she was interested. Maybe it was because he had never said, or written in this case, anything like that. But after school she went to the park.

They met each other just shortly after 4. Just them alone. Sagome and Miroku had long gone to their homes.

He looked deep into her eyes like an endless well. She returned the look. The foot that separated them ceased to be. He held her tightly as if she would one day leave.

"Kagome---I love you," he half whispered half spoke.

"I love you, too, Inuyasha," she replied tears flowing down her eyes.

They stood there for a few moments before he spoke again.

"I vow to love you and protect you."

"And I you."

There, then, on the spot they made this pact. This pact of love.

He pulled her to himself, holding tightly. As if wishing never to let go. Fearing that if he did, she would be gone forever. His eyes, if open, would have shown his fear.

She held him just as tight. Not out of fear, though, out of love. As she began to cry he asked her,

"What's wrong? Are you not happy?"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just so---"

Her sentence was interrupted by his lips.

'_He's such a great kisser!'_

He walked her home and kissed her once before she turned in. She went in and closed the door softly, and went back to her room.

As she was doing this he headed back to his house and halfway across the street he heard a voice whisper _"Dreams are sometimes avoidable……"._ He turned quickly to see who was there but he saw nothing so he headed on inside his house.

As they lay in bed recapping the day, they hoped that they would be able to maintain this pact for eternity. What they did not know was that they couldn't no mater what.

**No cliffy this time. Infact it was dumbass ending if I say so myself. But you know what I promise to make the other chapters better. Im just waiting for ideas to come to me in the morning. Not at 1:30 am. I would like 5 reviews before I post next chapter. Thankx!**

**Ps bitching about how short it is will not help me write longer chapters!**


	3. The Hitch Hikers

**Me: Alright alright …..The last one was shorter than the first one but I believe that this one will be longer.**

**Inu: Whatever just get on with the damn thing**

**Me: Asshole……**

**Chapter 3 The Hitch Hikers.**

That night he had another dream. One had had before. He called it more of a flash back than a dream because it had actually happened.

**Flashback**

_I was a year after he had met Kagome. He was at a training dojo. He was top of his class, a black belt at only seven years old. His teachers claimed it unbelievable; his parents claimed it to be natural. He was on his final test for his master ranking. Weaponry. He was to choose a weapon and show his skills on a dummy. Weapon of choice: dual handed swords. His performance was flawless. He started with a jump kick to a spinning back slash cutting off the dolls left arm. He then landed and took on sword and swept it through its feet and the other through its legs. He then finished by amputating the head of the dummy. It was perfect. One would think that parents of other children would be afraid of him, but they had no such fear. Then the dream just ends._

Inuyasha awoke early next morning. He looked at the clock and was surprised that it read 8:00 AM, it was a Saturday. He got up, got dressed, ate, and headed out side.

"Be back by 11 dear," his mother called out.

"Yeah yeah….."

He headed across the street to wait for Kagome. Sango was already there. She stared at Inuyasha he. He returned her stare with his.

"Well?…" she started.

"Well what?"

"Don't you have some smartass comment about Kagome being late?"

"No"

She was shocked. Not once in her life had Inuyasha had nothing to say about Kagome being late, they had been walking to school since they met, and this total shocked her.

"What is, it why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing, Inuyasha, nothing."

Miroku walked up just as she finished her sentence, and like clock work as soon as he got to them Kagome came out.

"I'm ready to go guys," she said with a smile, "sorry it took so long."

Sango and Miroku were sure Inuyasha would reply with a 'Damn right it took you too long you should be sorry' or 'What ever lets just get another day over with'. But he didn't; instead he merely smiled and replied "Right behind you. What's on today's agenda?" Kagome started to walk off towards the city; it was a Saturday so no school today, Inuyasha followed beside her. Sango started off but then she felt a tug on her shirt

"Okay what's going on with those two? This is so strange of them," he started

"I know this is the first time I've seen them so happy together. Like this anyways…"

Kagome noticed that they were behind a bit and then Inuyasha.

"Oh I guess it is strange for us to act this way and not tell our friends," she whispered to Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah we didn't tell them did we?" he replied. "Its okay guys, we are going out now."

They both looked at each other and started to giggle. Then the giggle built up to a chuckle which quickly became a laugh.

"I knew you guys were up to something," Miroku started.

"You had us going," Sango added while laughing.

"What do you mean Miroku?" Inuyasha asked angrily

The laughing stopped between them. Inuyasha's face became serious. Kagome looked worried.

"So you're not kidding. You are really gong out with her?" he replied

"Yes we are and I am sorry if this is so damn funny to you."

Sango feeling ashamed started to apologize "Inuyasha I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

There was a long silence. They all just stood there. Inuyasha looking at mainly Miroku. While Kagome was focused on Inuyasha and Sango. Minutes passed. And then the silence was broken by the most awful voice in history… It belonged to none other than Naraku.

**Okay guys that's all I'm gonna give you for now, you'll have to wait a while for the next one. (probably a day ).**

**PS: have any friends. I bet you do. Tell them about this story if they are into this stuff. Thanks!**


	4. Cat Nap Messages

**Inu: Finish the story so I can find something better to do.**

**Me: Hey………………Shut up.**

**Inu: Oooooh, nice. You sure burned me.**

**Chapter 4 Cat Nap Messages**

"How I do enjoy watching you all bicker like old ladies." Naraku sneered.

"Go away, Naraku," Inuyasha started, "we don't need any mess from the likes of you."

Inuyasha was once friends with his now worst and life long enemy. They hated each other so much it was almost funny. I guess you could say the hated each other with a passion. That is the deepest hate of all.

They were standing there looking at each other. Naraku and his evil smirk looking at them all; all of them returning the smirk with a glare.

"Well well well, I never thought I would see the day that you two, who seem to dislike each others company even for five minutes, come together. I mean it really is just shocking, even to me. I can see why the other clowns laughed so hard."

"So you have been there that long."

"Yes, Sango, I have. But I think I will leave. Your little family feud was beginning to bore me anyways, besides I have better things to do than to watch you four…."

"Go then, asshole."

Naraku started to walk off and disappeared in the distance after a while. What turned Inuyasha and Naraku against each other was forgotten even by themselves……

"Low-life dirt bag," Inuyasha muttered to himself.

"Lets just blow over the whole thing about before," Kagome started, "we are going out yes."

"Okay, so it's clear now." Miroku said quickly changing his glare at where Naraku had disappeared to a smile. "—Hey are you…blushing, Inuysaha?"

Inuyasha was in fact blushing. He closed his eyes and turned headed back towards town; he was starting to blush even more now. He was feeling an emotion that he had never felt before. It was a mixture of embarrassment, pride, and confusion from feeling the other two. He had walked about fifty yards away before shouting back,

"You all just gonna stand there, or are we going into town?"

The others, excepting Kagome who just ran to catch up with Inuyasha, looked at each other and smiled before running to catch up with them.

They spent that whole day, not including the two hours spent on arguing about them going out and standing off with Naraku, shopping. Kagome had just gotten allowance the day before as she always did on Friday and bought a new skirt with a top and shoes to match (they looked beautiful to Inuyasha, of course). Inuyasha had been saving up his work money for a new stereo system for his car, a red 05' Ford Mustang.

He wasn't rich; he was smart. He built it himself with his own two hands…and blueprints from his dad; he worked at a Ford shop the built Mustang Parts. He took parts from a junk yard in town and built his own car. Engine and all…. Although Inuyasha was smart, he didn't show it in school. Not because he couldn't, but because he felt it un nessasary. He did the bare minimum to his standards (which was all A's in every class) and didn't brag or take notice. He only got A's because he wanted the money is parents had been saving for his college for something else……….

Sango bought some food for her two-tailed fox, Kirara (pronounced, for those who don't know, Ki-la-la.). Miroku bought a few school supplies and a ticket to an afternoon of pain. He received slap after slap from Sango for the same thing every time. His mind hadn't yet processed that a hand on her butt meant a hand to his face.

The last stop they made was at a milkshake stand, then they headed home. Sango and Miroku went on in leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone… Inuyasha walked Kagome to her door and stood there. She waited for him to say something for about a minute then his mouth opened.

"I had a great time today," he said with sweet softness in his voice.

"Yeah, me too," she replied, "we should do it agai---"

Her sentence was broken by his lips. They stood there, holding each other, kissing. Wishing for this moment to never pass. But she heard the sound of her brother approaching and paused the kissing.

"I'm sorry I have to go now," she said still holding him, "I'll see you tomorrow though." She hugged him tight.

"Yeah, tomorrow," he said. They shared one parting kiss and then Inuyasha headed back across the street to his house. He walked up to his room, changed into his sleep clothes, turned on his TV. and went to his bed. But before reaching his bed he found a card sticking up and out of his pillow. The card had one sentence and it almost scared to death because he knew its exact meaning.

YOU SHOULD GO TO HER, SHE MIGHT BE ABLE TO HELP.

**Me: stares at Inuyasha**

**Inu: You already know, I'm not gonna say it.**

**Me: Say it.**

**Inu: Fine……I _am_ getting interested in the story…stares back and opens mouth to talk**

**Me: I already know you---**

**Inu: I hate you…**


	5. A Lil' Bit of Q&A

**Guys, sorry to those who expected this to be another chapter it isn't……wait……………it is……okay……never mind then, on with the show!**

**Chapter 5 A Lil' Bit of Q&A**

So, now Inuyasha has a message. He can work with it. What the note told him to do, was what he almost done earlier.

During their shopping Inuyasha had seen a sign advertising a psychic session with a lady by the name of Kyadae. The offer was one free trial session. He almost decided to do it but thought it would be stupid even if it was free.

But seeing this note made him want to go worse than anything he had ever wanted in life. He felt this dire need to go then and there but looked at the clock while getting dressed to leave and realized it was much too late. He then got back in his night clothes, set his alarm to wake up at 7 in the morning, and went to sleep…

Over at Kagome's things were settling down. Sota, her brother, had already gone to bed. Her mother was finishing up dishes. Kagome herself was in her room getting ready for bed, on the phone with her best friend.

"Yes, Sango, we are going out. Is it really that weird to you?"

"Not yes, hell yes it is. I mean yeah I knew you liked him and all, but I didn't know you quote unquote loved him if that's what you like to call it."

"Yes I do for your information!"

"Keep it down Kagome, your brother is trying to sleep," her mother said softly from behind the door

"Sorry," she replied, "but yes I do call it love. I don't see anything coming between us."

"Well what ever helps you sleep at night… love doesn't just happen in one kiss like fairy tales. And I it has for you then I guess I should be jealous. After twelve tomorrow then?"

"He and I will meet you and Miroku at the park."

"Whoa whoa whoa, Don't make this sound like a double date. Miroku and I aren't going together."

"Might as well be the way you two are always touching each other…" Kagome said with a laugh, "but anyways good night."

"Good night."

They hung up at the same time. Sango was already in the bed and fell right asleep. Kagome on the other hand finished getting ready but stayed awake in her bed writing in her diary.

_**Diary Entry: **Love_

_**Date: **07-4-05_

_Dear Diary,_

_Now that Inuyasha has told me that he does love me and I him…I wonder if it's real. Yes the events are real. Yes I am sure I am alive and not in some heaven. But I wonder if it really is love. Sango says love doesn't start in first kisses… maybe she is wrong. Maybe it does come in first kisses. Of all the other boys I've dated, he is the first that I have felt this way about. Could it be love… or is my mind just messing with me? I just really wish I had someone to talk to, besides Sango… she has helped a lot but I don't think she can help me any more… But anyways… I've got to get some shut eye for tomorrow. xoxo_

_Kagome_

They slept through the night. Kagome's thoughts running over her feelings; Inuyasha waiting for the alarm to go off. Both had dreamless sleeps…

The next morning, at seven sharp, Inuyasha's alarm went off and he woke up almost like clock work. He immediately got dressed and headed out of the house. He had to walk quietly past Sessasha's room and his mother's room. Sessasha was his sister, one of the best scientist he had known and 3 years younger than him at the age of 14 she helped him with various science projects for school. They made an excellent engineer/scientist combination.. He grabbed his keys off the rack and headed in to town in his car.

Kagome had not even woken so he wasn't worried about her looking out and seeing him leaving.

About five minutes after leaving, he reached town. It was an early Sunday morning so he didn't have to worry about traffic. He was looking for the psychic's store and finally found it. It was in the part of town where the good side meets the bad side. He hopped out of the car, the card he had found in his room in his pocket, and headed inside. The room he walked in first was about a 12 by 12 room, from his glance, and had a couch on the left wall, a shag rug on the floor, a table with a crystal ball on top of the rug and two sitting pillows on each side of the table. The place was in pretty good condition considering its location in town.

"Hello," he called out, "anyone home? Damn it… I knew it would be a big waste of time."

He started to walk out but then he heard a voice.

"So quick to judge are we. I do not belive that I walk into your house ."

"Oh, I apologize," he said with slight embarrassment in his voice, bowing even though he didn't see anyone, "I thought this was the place for lady Kyadae's. I did not mean to intrude into your home."

"Oh, in that case you have reached the right place," the woman's voice said as a figure came through a door on the opposite side of the table. "Yes it is I lady Kyadae."

She walked through the door. A tall woman dressed in old century priestess clothing. A white top with a long red skirt. She had an average figure for a woman of her age group. She looked to be between 40 and 50 years old. Her skin was fair and she had long black hair.

"You---I---I didn't realize that anyone lived here. I apologize."

"It is okay. You are here for the free session are you not?"

"Yes I am."

"Please have a seat," she said extending her hand towards the cushion in front of him.

"The free session only covers a 30 minute time period. Anything above that will cost extra."

"I understand."

"Okay," she said taking her seat across from him, "let's get started. Let me see your hand."

She took his hand and pointed it palm up. She moved it around and looked it up and down for about five minutes before saying something.

"So you've found a recent love, eh?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I'm a psychic…It's my job… You've also had your biggest fear shown to you point blank."

"Yeah…" _'How does she know so much about me!' _

"Okay, now I'm gonna give you the final exam." She closed her eyes and put her hands on the crystal ball while saying this.

Suddenly her eyes flipped back and her voice became disorted as she began to talk.

"_One must die. One must perish. You do not have the choice on who's life will be lost." _The room began to spin around. Objects off of near-by tables flew around and then--- it stopped… He blinked and he was standing at the door of his car.

"Did you hear anything important?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied slowly looking around to make sure he wasn't having an out of body experience.

"Good, come visit again if you need anything else."

He waved good bye and blinked again. The once well kept shack was now old and rotted out. The sign was just a piece of wood sticking out of the top. It was as if he had just been standing there the whole time. Dreaming the whole thing. He took a second to check his eyes and one more to get out of there as fast as possible.

**No major cliffy this time but I bet you liked it… I know you did… I hope you did…Sry guys working on six. I apologize deeply if you were expecting it with this one!**


End file.
